The Prophet Child
by Lynn8687
Summary: A prophecy has been foretold about the vanquishing of Voldemort. Sirius Black and Nadine Sykes are the godparents of Harry Potter and they help Lily and James Potter protect their son from the evil hearted Voldemort, who wants to rule the world.
1. Prologue

Title/Chapter: The Prophet Child

Author: Lynn

Beta:

Rating: NC-17

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowlings. Nadine Sykes is owned by me. Any other names, characters, places, and incidents are products of my imagination or are used fictiously.

Summary: A Prophecy has been foretold about the vanquishing of Voldemort. Sirius Black and Nadine Sykes are the godparents of Harry and they help Lily and James Potter protect their son from the evil hearted Voldemort who wants to rule the world. Can they defeat the 'Evil One' with an ancient power that no one in the wizarding world has ever heard about?

Spoilers: Yes, spoilers from Harry Potter book 1-6.

A/N: Since Harry never had a godmother, I decided to create one for him. This story has been running through my mind for months now while watching Harry Potter 1-4 movies so I thought it was about time for me to get off my lazy butt and start writing this story. You will learn more about Nadine and her background. This story is an AU(Alternate Universe).

Prologue. October 1979

"Hello is anyone home?" a familiar voice called in the distance. Nadine smiled, conjuring up another cup of black-cherry tea.

"Out here, Lily," she replied. Lily walked through the dining room that led out to the patio.

"There you are," Lily said, taking a seat and lifting the hot cup of tea that was proffered to her. She blew the steam from the cup and then sipped it. "Mmm, I have something to tell you." Not waiting for a response, she went on, "you might want to put down your cup and brace yourself before I continue." Lily's vivid green eyes sparkled with happiness.

Nadine watched her as she took a sip of her tea and then set the cup down carefully. Lily grasped Nadine's hand, took a deep breath and exhaled. "James and I are having a baby and we want you to be the godmother," she said excitedly.

"Oh!" Nadine squealed happily. "Lily, I'm so happy for you and James." She squeezed Lily's hand.

"Oh God, I'm so ecstatic. James has asked Sirius to be the godfather and he said yes," Lily bubbled.

Nadine smiled faltered and she could feel her heart drop at the mention of Sirius. She had not heard from him in a year since their break up. She swallowed and gazed out into the cool evening sky. Nadine Sykes and Lily Evens met each other at Hogwarts School for witches and wizards in their first year along with James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Lily was sorted into Gryffindor House with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, while Nadine was placed in Ravenclaw House. Although the two girls were in separate houses, they still found time to study and even hang out together. It was during one of their outings into Hogsmeade that James and his friends approached Lily and Nadine.

"You know Lil, it would be my pleasure to escort you around Hogsmeade," James said haughtily. Lily glared at the tall, thin, black-haired boy. He wore glasses and his hair was very untidy. His mannerism was bold and a bit cocky.

"It's Lily to you," she spat. "And no thank you. We are capable of walking around Hogsmeade on our own." She tried to side-step him, but he blocked her path.

"It's really no trouble. In fact I would love to accompany you. I insist," James said with a bow, taking Lily's hand and planting a kiss on it.

Lily snatched her hand away, her lips pursed tightly. "Mr. Potter, I suggest you remove yourself out of our path immediately," she said curtly.

James blinked in shock, his hazel eyes watching Lily. He was never turned down by a female before and was surprised when the red head beauty declined his advances and he told her so, in which Lily replied, "it's a first time for everything."

Meanwhile, Sirius had taken it upon himself to engage in a conversation with Nadine, while they patiently waited for the storm between Potter and Evans to calm down. The tall, good-looking, dark-haired boy gave a brief history about his family and Nadine detected bitterness in his voice. "I left home for a reason; I got sick of the family ideals about pure-blood," he said sarcastically.

"Oh Sirius," Nadine replied sympathetically. "I'm so sorry your family thinks that way." She frowned.

"Yeah. Can you believe they agree with Voldemort?" he snorted. "His cause sickens me and I would be glad to rid the world of that evil serpent." He stopped talking and studied Nadine as he realized that she did not shudder nor shy away at the mention of Voldemort. One thing was for sure; he could sense a power within her like no other. "You are so different," he finally said quietly, still gazing at her.

Nadine blushed and Sirius smiled handsomely. He liked how her smooth dark skin glowed and her brown eyes filled with light. "May I add how beautiful you look when you blush? Your skin glows."

"T...thank you," she stuttered. She had always been conscious about her dark ebony skin, because she was always teased by her sister and her friends how no one would be able to find her at night because she was too dark.

"So tell me a little about yourself," Sirius said.

"Well, I come from a family of pure-blood from Wiltshire. My family is some proud, hard-working people. We are not rich, but we get by. We are not prejudice against muggles, half-bloods, or those that are gifted with special abilities. We are very spiritual and we accept those that follow the light."

Sirius nodded and smiled again. "I knew it was something different about you, but I know there is more," he whispered so only she could hear. "And I would love to find out." He winked. Nadine saw a twinkle of mischief in those grey-eyes.

She was about to respond until she heard Lily huff indignantly. "Really Potter, you are so full of yourself. I'm surprised that head of yours hasn't blown up yet. Now I'm warning you, move out of my way before I hex you." She held her wand in her hand and was about to hex James until Nadine stepped in the way.

"We better go, Lily before Flourish and Blotts Bookstore closes." Taking Lily by the arm, Nadine led her around James.

Nadine heard Lily's soft voice speak again. "I know what this would mean for you...Sirius being the godfather," Lily said carefully. "I understand if you don't want to be the godmother. I don't want to..."

"No Lily," Nadine interrupted. "I would love to be your baby's godmother." She felt the unshed tears. "That was the past. I accept my place in your baby's life." She looked intently into Lily's eyes.

Lily smiled and hugged her dear friend. After releasing one another from the warm embrace, they began talking about the upcoming birth. After awhile, silence filled the air, both women were somber as they thought about what the future held.

"If anything should happen to me and my husband, I want you and Sirius to take care of our son," Lily said, breaking the silence.

Nadine turned her gaze to Lily and frowned. "Nothing will happen to you or James," she said not accepting the red-head request.

Lily sighed tiredly. "You have heard of the prophecy that was given..."

"Yes Lily, but it doesn't mean that you and James will die," Nadine interrupted frustrated.

"We have escaped death three times from Voldemort," Lily continued as if Nadine had not interrupted.

Nadine's mind went back to the prophecy that was foretold to Dumbledore by Sybill Trelawney; he therefore recanted the prophecy to James, Lily, Sirius and Nadine:

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches..._

_born to those who have thrice defied him, _

_born as the seventh month dies..._

_and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, _

_but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..._

_and either must die at the hand of the other _

_for neither can live while the other survives..._

_the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord _

_will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

Nadine closed her eyes, trying to block out the words that kept flooding her mind. "James and I will gladly sacrifice our lives to save our son's life so that he will grow up and fight the good fight by destroying Voldemort and everything that is evil."

Tears slid down Nadine's dark cheeks and she took a deep breath and exhaled. It would be hard on her to lose such good friends and then to raise her godson with the man that had caused her to be sent to St. Mungos with a broken heart would be extremely difficult, but she knew that she would have to overcome obstaclestests, and trails for her friends and her godson...and perhaps herself as well.

Nadine wiped the tears from her cheeks. She was never the type of person to meddle with destiny nor interfere in the plan of God, but Lord knows that she did not want to lose Lily nor James to the 'Evil One.' Nadine frowned in thought.

Lily took her hand as she continued talking, hoping that Nadine would understand. "Every since I was told of the prophecy, I've been researching and I stumbled across an old ancient spell that will protect my son from being killed by Voldemort. Also, it will give my son power..."

"That the 'Evil One' knows not of," Nadine finished, her eyes wide as a new wave of revelation hit her. "Do you know what this mean?" she asked Lily, who nodded her head and smiled.

"Whenever my son faces Voldemort, he will be able to throt the Dark One's plans."

Nadine raised an eyebrow. "Not only that, my dear friend. There is another ancient power that can cover not only your son, but you and James. This ancient power is given from above." Nadine looked up to the heavens and Lily followed her gaze. Nadine smiled and then continued. "It has existed before the world was made. God the almighty himself, created it."

"What is it?" Lily asked curiously.

Nadine turned her gaze back to Lily. "Now listen to me carefully, there are things that you need to know."


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowlings. Nadine Sykes is owned by me. Any other names, characters, places, and incidents are products of my imagination or are used fictiously.

Summary: A Prophecy has been foretold about the vanquishing of Voldemort. Sirius Black and Nadine Sykes are the godparents of Harry and they help Lily and James Potter protect their son from the evil hearted Voldemort who wants to rule the world. Can they defeat the 'Evil One' with an ancient power that no one in the wizarding world has ever heard about?

Spoilers: Yes, spoilers from Harry Potter book 1-7.

A/N: Since Harry never had a godmother, I decided to create one for him. This story has been running through my mind for months now while watching Harry Potter 1-4 movies so I thought it was about time for me to get off my lazy butt and start writing this story. You will learn more about Nadine and her background. This story is an AU(Alternate Universe).

Chapter 1

July 31, 1980

James ran his hand through his untidy hair as he paced back and forth across the floor. They were waiting in the Visitor's Tearoom. He had brought Lily (who'd gone into labor about one hour ago) to St. Mungo's Hospital. Sirius watched James pacing with amusement on his handsome face. "Why don't you just take it easy and relax, mate?" Sirius said, finally breaking the silence.

James shook his head. "I can't relax. My wife is in a separate room on the sixth floor, giving birth to my son."

Sirius smirked and rolled his eyes. "I know James, as if I couldn't figure it out," he muttered. When Lily's water had broken, James ran upstairs and into Sirius' room, yelling that Lily was giving birth. Sirius heart almost stopped. "NOW?" he exclaimed incredulously. "I don't know the first thing about bringing a baby into this world," he added frantically, putting his clothes on and then throwing a pair of clothes at the naked witch in his bed. He gestured for her to get dress and leave.

"Lily is not having the baby now," James replied exasperated. "She's having contractions."

"Really?" Sirius inquired. "How for apart?"

James rolled his eyes. It was so typical of Sirius to think he knew about the effects of childbirth, when in fact he knew nothing about it at all. James sighed. "Five minutes apart."

Sirius' face was grave and with a nod of his head he said, "Not good. We should get her to the hospital immediately."

"But..." James was about to respond that it was normal for Lily to have contractions, after all, it was part of giving birth, but Sirius grabbed him and left the room swiftly.

James lips twitched. "I'm pretty sure you could figure it out, seeing as how you don't know the first thing about bringing a child into this world," James teased.

"Must you bring that up?" Sirius asked referring to the earlier conversation that they had back home.

"I'll never let you forget it." James winked.

Sirius was about to respond when a soft voice spoke, "hello James, sorry I'm late. I had a last minute client at the Ministry." James had flooed Nadine at her job, announcing that Lily had gone into labor.

James turned toward the voice and smiled. "It's alright, Nadine...I'm glad that you could come," he said warmly. He opened up his arms and Nadine walked into his friendly embrace.

Sirius' heart hitched into his throat at the sight of his former lover. He had not seen her in two years and yet she still looked the same, except for her eyes that were once filled with life, were now hallow.

Sirius swallowed hard, knowing the reason for those beautiful brown eyes being dull, it was because of him. He was young, wild, and carefree, not ready to make a long-term commitment to a woman. He truly cared for Nadine and even loved her in his own way, but he wasn't in love with her like she was with him. Perhaps one day all of that might change, but for now he would live his life one day at a time.

Nadine pulled back from James' embrace and studied him. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm holding," James swallowed. "To be honest, I'm nervous."

Nadine smiled slightly. "That would be a normal reaction for a father." her slight smile turned into a frown. "Why are you not in the birthing room with Lily?"

"Because James here, got kicked out," a rich silky voice that Nadine recognized, said. "Instead of making Lily comfortable, he only made her miserable, therefore bringing about his dismal from the birthing room."

Nadine's heart began to beat wildly upon hearing Sirius' smooth silk voice. She closed her eyes briefly and then opened them. It seemed like she could not turn around for the life of herit was as if her body was frozen. _You can do this Nadine. All you have to do is turn around and greet him politely. No hard feelings right? After all, the relationship ended two years ago and he has moved on, leaving you heartbroken and sick; you were even admitted into this very same hospital, where your dearest friend is now giving birth to her first-born son._

No matter how hard she tried to forget about the heartache and betrayal, it only intensified her anguish that much more. She was always taught growing up to love her enemies and forgive those that hurt and even mistreat her. Nadine had to admit to herself that showing mercy to her enemies was a hard thing to do. _But is Sirius your enemy? _She asked herself. She bit her lip and furrowed her brow in consternation until finally she concluded that he was not her adversary.

Noticing her plight, James put his arm around her shoulder and turned her around to face Sirius. "Now, that's better," he said softly breaking the silence.

Seeing the dark-haired wizard for the first time since they graduated school, caused a longing in Nadine. In spite of his betrayal, she still loved him with all her heart and wanted nothing more then to run into his arms and never let him go, but she knew it was impossible. "Hello Sirius," Nadine said in a steady voice.

"Hello Nadine," Sirius drawled, rising from his seat. He walked over to her in two strides taking her hand, he placed a kiss upon it. "It has been a long time since last we saw each other."

Nadine removed her hand from his after a few seconds. "Yes, it has been a long time." she looked into his grey-eyes that still twinkled with mischief...lust...desire. Nadine shook her head slightly, bringing herself back into reality. "I trust that life has been well with you," she inquired curiously.

"Life has treated me kindly so far without my dysfunctional family," Sirius replied. "And working on cases for the Order of the Phoenix, I'm enjoying myself tremendously. Enough about me. How have you been?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine," Nadine's voice trembled nervously. "I was recently promoted as head of The Distressed Witches Department. Before my promotion, I worked for Lucius Malfoy as his personal secretary." Sirius stiffened at the mention of the snobbish pure-blood's name. Lucius was one of the twelve governors on the Governing Board of Hogwarts, rich and married to Sirius' cousin, Narcissa. He had heard that the aristocratic family had a one month old son, Draco. Sirius wondered what parent in their right mind would name their child after a serpent, dragon? Only Lucius would.

"I have a case load so my life has been very busy." she nodded her head. Sirius was bought back from his thoughts at the sound of her voice. He narrowed his eyes, sensing that something with Nadine was amiss.

"Are you sure everything is well with you?" he asked carefully.

"I'm...I'm fine," Nadine stammered flustered.

"Look, if you ever need..."

"I said I'm fine," she interrupted brusquely. James gave Sirius a stern look indicating that he should drop the matter, in which Sirius responded with a raised brow and a look of determination that meant the subject was far from over, but he would let it rest for now.

Two hours later, a healer came into the tearoom and announced the new arrival to the Potter's Family. Sirius clapped James on the back, proudly. "Congratulations, Mate!"

Nadine smiled widely and threw her arms around James, hugging him tightly. "Congratulations, I am so happy for you," she whispered as tears trickled down her cheeks. Dislodging from the embrace, James asked the healer if they could see his wife and they were led to the sixth floor.


	3. Chapter 2

1**Disclaimer: **This story is a work of fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowlings. Nadine Sykes is owned by me. Any other names, characters, places, and incidents are products of my imagination or are used fictiously.

**Summary: **A Prophecy has been foretold about the vanquishing of Voldemort. Sirius Black and Nadine Sykes are the godparents of Harry and they help Lily and James Potter protect their son from the evil hearted Voldemort who wants to rule the world. Can they defeat the 'Evil One' with an ancient power that no one in the wizarding world has ever heard about?

**Spoilers: **Yes, spoilers from Harry Potter book 1-7.

**A/N:** Since Harry never had a godmother, I decided to create one for him. This story has been running through my mind for months now while watching Harry Potter 1-4 movies so I thought it was about time for me to get off my lazy butt and start writing this story. You will learn more about Nadine and her background. This story is an AU(Alternate Universe).

Chapter 2

James was the first to enter the room, followed by Sirius and Nadine. He crept quietly toward the sleeping form of his wife and the small bundle in her arms. He leaned in and planted a kiss on her forehead, she moaned softly and then slowly opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey love," James greeted warmly.

"Hey honey," Lily croaked. Her throat was dry and she desperately needed a glass of water. In answer to her wish, James conjured up a cup of water and passed it to her.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Tired," she answered wearily. James gave her another kiss and pushed the blanket that covered his son's face, away. The baby moved his head, which was full and dark...and untidy like his father's. He was wide awake, green eyes staring into James' hazel ones.

"Hey there, fellow. I'm your daddy and I'm so glad that you are finally here, little one," James said, taking his son from Lily and holding him closely to his chest. He sat down in a chair beside his wife's bed.

Sirius took a seat next to James, while Nadine quietly sat next to Lily. "He is truly beautiful," Nadine finally said, feeling joy, mingled with love for the new born baby.

"Yes he is," Sirius added, smiling. His eyes held pride and joy for his best friend as he watched the baby. "He looks a lot like you, James except for the eyes, those belong to Lily." he nodded.

James looked into his wife's beautiful almond-shaped pupils and he smiled lovingly. "Yes, they certainly do belong to Lily...my Lil. Thank you, my love," he said, heartfelt.

"No need to thank me. I'm glad that I've born a son with you and I would gladly do it again." she winked at her husband. James smirked and planted a kiss on the baby's chubby cheek.

"What is his name?" Nadine asked. James looked at Lily who gazed back at him. "Well, tell them," she urged.

James looked down at the baby, who continued to study him, mewling. "Harry James Potter," James finally answered.

"Ah, a befitting name it is, mate," Sirius said dramatically, causing James to chuckle and the two women to smile.

"Can I hold him?" Nadine suddenly asked. James smiled and stood, walking around to Nadine and carefully placed Harry in her arms. "You are so adorable," Nadine said softly, her heart melting at the sight of the baby. She kissed him on his cheek and then leaned back in the chair and rocked him back and forth.

"You know, you will make a wonderful mother one day," Lily said startling Nadine.

"Oh," Nadine replied surprised. She was at a loss for words as the three occupants in the room watched her in amusement. She shifted Harry in her arms and mumbled a 'thanks' to Lily, suddenly feeling uncomfortable at Sirius' intense gaze.

"You would make a fine mother, Nadine," James finally said breaking the silence and then with a nudge to Sirius' ribs he added, "wouldn't she, mate?"

Sirius turned his attention to James, who had a devious look in his hazel eyes and frowned at him. Just what was his dear friend playing at? He raised a brow suspiciously before turning back to Nadine and his godson. Sirius offered a smile at the sight before him.

"Yes she would make a fine mother one day." _A perfect mother, _he added silently.

"Thank you," Nadine said suddenly shy, looking down at her adorable godson. She was mesmorized by the tiny bundle in her arms that she did not notice when Sirius stood next to her until he spoke, "may I have the pleasure of holding my...our godson?"

Nadine startled a little. "Oh...of course," she stuttered passing Harry to his godfather. She still braced his little head, smiling. "He's adorable isn't he?" she gushed.

"Yes, he is very handsome. Of course it all has something to do with me being James' best friend. You know we use to hang around one another like Siamese Twins, no one could pull us apart," he boasted arrogantly.

James rolled his eyes and was about to respond when the door opened. "Well, well, well, look what we have here, a new dad and mum," said a silky voice. James turned toward the voice and grinned widely.

"Well if it isn't Wormtail and Moony," James greeted and hugged his two best friends. Peter made his way over to Lily and planted a kiss on her cheek and then moved to Nadine, taking her hand in his, he kissed it, gazing into her brown eyes.

"Nadine," he murmured softly. "It has been a while since last I saw you."

"It has been a while, Peter," she replied huskily looking into his golden eyes. He was handsome, Nadine would give him that, but she felt something was amiss with him. As she continued to stare into his eyes, one pupil was filled with light, the other was dim. Nadine blinked and he released her hand and moved away.

Nadine felt a foreboding surrounding Peter. _His aura.._.she studied him until her sight became hazy like it normally did when she would have visions. Once she saw what she needed to see, her sight became normal again. She frowned in concern. His aura was grey, a mixture of light and dark..._like his eyes,_ she mused inwardly.

She was brought out of her inner rambling when she felt someone's lips on her cheek, Nadine smiled. "Hello Remus," she greeted warmly giving him a hug.

"Hello sweet lady," he replied with a wink. "I'm glad that you decided to join the living. Where have you been hiding?"

"Amongst the dead," Nadine replied jokingly, although it didn't come out as a jest.

Remus narrowed his eyes. "Is everything alright?" he asked alert.

"Everything is fine," Nadine replied shakily. Remus glanced at Sirius, who was watching impassively. He had known about the break-up and berated Sirius for it, calling him a fool and a prick for hurting Nadine. _He is even a bigger prick than before,_ Remus concluded.

A tall, thin, grey-haired wizard stood by the window gazing over the green landscape of Hogwarts School when a knock sounded at the door. He bid them to enter. A raven haired witch dressed in velvet black robes glided smoothly toward the old wizard.

"I just received an owl from Lily Potter," the witch said. The wizard turned his gaze to her, blue eyes sparkling behind the half-moon glasses. "She's given birth to a handsome, healthy baby," she said with excitement in her voice.

"Ah, that is wonderful news indeed, Minerva."

"They even named him, Albus..."

"Why that is even better," he interrupted. "Naming their son after me...it is quite an honor!"

Minerva pursed her lips, giving him a stern look. "Albus Percival Wulfric Brain Dumbledore!" she admonished. "Lily and James did name the baby, but not after you." she softened. Albus gave her a look of mock surprise. "They named him Harry James Potter."

Albus chuckled. "That is a befitting name. Harry James Potter." he frowned slightly.

"Why so perplexed, Albus?" Minerva asked. He looked into her eyes that were filled with concern and smiled slightly.

"A child has been born into the wizarding world..."

"But it is a good thing isn't it?" Minerva questioned.

"Perhaps for his loved ones and those that hold him to their hearts, dearly," Albus answered and Minerva frowned.

"You see, there is a purpose for everyone that is born. For this child it means that his time will come to vanquish Voldemort. He is going to need all the love and support throughout the years. His life is not going to be easy nor smooth," he sighed.

"Of course it won't. No one said that life would be easy as it is filled with many perils," Minerva said.

"Yes, that is why we must watch over him. Do you have the book?" he asked.

Minerva pulled out a golden book from her robe, and handed it to Dumbledore. He went to his desk and took out a quill and a bottle of ink, and scribbled Harry's name into the book of Hogwarts. "Well now that, that's taken care of I believe I shall go pay a visit to the new parents."

The women were talking amongst themselves, while the men conversed about child-rearing. Sirius thought it would be a good idea to teach him the proper use of magic, which caused Remus to roll his eyes. "If I recall, the both of you," indicating James and Sirius, "had a knack for trouble. Your ideas of the proper use of magic was hanging Severus Snape upside down with his pants down no less," he said dryly.

"Ah yes, the good ole days," Sirius and James said in unison, both wearing dreamy smiles.

A throat cleared causing their heads to turn. "The good ole days has put more grey hairs on my head then I can count." Albus Dumbledore stood before them with laughter in his eyes.

"James, I hope you and Sirius are not thinking about teaching my son mischievous tricks," Lily said giving them a stern look.

"Of course not, dear. Why would I do something like that?" he chided, which caused Sirius to snicker and then whispered, "liar." James glared at him.

Albus smiled, moving toward Sirius who still held the baby in his arms. "May I?" he asked and Sirius gave Harry to Dumbledore.

"When I recieved the message that you sent, Lily, I knew that I had to come and meet this bundle of joy," he said in awe. "Well, Harry James Potter, let me officially welcome you into this new world...well, it really is old, ancient, but new to you. I'm glad to have met your acquaintance. Oh, pardon my manners," he chuckled as Harry looked into his ancient eyes, cooing as if trying to talk.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardy School." he walked toward Lily and placed Harry into her arms and then kissed his forehead. Harry responded with a yawn. "We will meet again, Harry Potter." Albus straightened, giving his full attention to the occupants.

"I know all of you are well aware of Voldemort's rise to take over the Wizarding World." he stopped and watched each solemn expression of his former students' faces. No one shuddered at the mention of the dark one's name. Lily and James had already defied him and they vowed to continue their defiance until they breathe their last breath.

"He has raised himself an army of...as he calls them, Death Eaters," Dumbledore said. Sirius raised a brow. "These minions supposedly possess dark ancient powers that the Ministry have hidden, making them more deadly than ever.

Nadine frowned deeply at the revelation. "Can't anything be done to stop Voldemort and his Death Eaters from using such dark powers?" she asked feeling a terrible dread.

Albus sighed wearily. "Unless someone knows of an ancient counter-spell that can defeat them, then I'm afraid not."

Nadine bit her bottom lip in thought. "If Voldemort and his army are using or know dark ancient spells then wouldn't there be something like an ancient enlightening spells? You know, light verses dark," Lily suddenly said.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with pride at the brilliant red-head's knowledge. She was truly an intelligent, gifted witch of her time. "I believe there would be such a spell, but I'm afraid no one knows any of the ancient enlightening spells because they too have been hidden."

"Why would the Ministry hide enlightening charms?" Nadine asked with a look of disbelief.

"For the same reason they would hide the dark spells," Peter answered smoothly. "The Ministry feels that if the dark arts is concealed than there is no need for illuminating spells." Peter was definitely on to something and Nadine thought he was accurate in his theory.

"Your hypothesis knows no bounds, my friend," Sirius drawled coolly. He had been watching Peter's odd behavior, which immediately put him on high alert. Peter was self-confident, charming, good-looking, and well-spoken even when they attended school together. Sirius frowned in thought. Everyone had changed, with Voldemort on the rise; some secretly fighting against him, while some secretly aligning themselves with him. Sirius jaw clenched and his eyes narrowed as he continued to listen to Peter's silk...no, slimy voice.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked into James' eyes. "Alright there, mate?" James asked.

Sirius nodded his head with a wink. "Just thinking, mate," he replied.

"Care to share your thoughts," James said gazing to Peter and then Nadine. He had felt the tension in the room, trying to piece the puzzle together.

Sirius gripped his friend's arm lightly and led him out into the corridor. He leaned his head against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. "I don't know, mate. There is definitely something stirring in the air," Sirius started. James put his hands in his pocket and listened. "Something menacing," Sirius squinted his eyes.

"Do you think it involves Peter?" James suddenly said, which caused Sirius to arch his brow.

"Possibly. I just can't shake this odd feeling about Peter, mate. I know I should not think ill toward him, but...I'm beginning not to trust him," Sirius said frustrated.

James took off his glasses, cleaning them and then put them back on. Peter had helped James and Lily to escape Voldemort on more than one occasion as far as James was concerned, Peter was not the enemy. Why would he be? "I don't believe Pete is against us. He aided us in avoiding Voldemort," he said.

"I know, James," Sirius said wearily. "It's just that Peter seems different somehow. I just can't explain." he ran his hand through his dark hair.

"This war has everyone on edge, not being able to fully trust one another," James reasoned.

"Perhaps you are right, but it doesn't hurt to be cautious, mate," Sirius said rubbing his hands together. James frowned at him and was about to remark until the door opened.

"James, Lily is asking for you," Nadine said stepping out into the hallway.

"See you later, mate," James said going back inside. Nadine eyed the closed door warily and then gazed at Sirius. "Is everything alright?" she said concerned. She had noticed the grimace on James' face.

"I wish I could say that everything is alright," Sirius replied with a slight smile.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she offered. Sirius shook his head negatively. "Not really," a pause as if contemplating on whether or not to tell Nadine of his speculations concerning Peter. He did not want to upset her nor cause her distress like he'd done before, but he wanted her to be safe.

"I want you to be careful and watch yourself around Peter," he warned in a low voice.

Nadine's heart caught in her throat. Had he felt the same inkling that she felt about Peter? She nodded her head in understanding. "I thought I was the only one to feel something amiss with Peter," she whispered and leaned in closer to Sirius. "Earlier, I saw his aura, it's grey, light and dark just like his eyes."

One day, when they were at school, Peter had a potion experiment that had gone bad, according to him. James, Sirius, and Remus were not there to witness the exploding incident so no one knew what really happened, but Sirius had a feeling that Peter was indulging into his darker side.

"I advise you not to be alone with him until I can sort this thing out or at least until we know who's side he is on," Sirius said.

Nadine swallowed nervously as she eyed the door briefly. "What is it?" Sirius asked.

Nadine hesitated and then pulled Sirius away from the door just in case they were overheard. "You now the discussion about the ancient enlightening charms that can counteract the old dark spells?" he nodded his head and then she continued, "I know about them."

A look of surprise crossed Sirius' face, but he quickly hid it. "How about we go for a drink?" he suggested taking her by the hand, they apparated to the Three Broomsticks.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowlings. Nadine Sykes is owned by me. Any other names, characters, places, and incidents are products of my imagination or are used fictiously.

Summary: A Prophecy has been foretold about the vanquishing of Voldemort. Sirius Black and Nadine Sykes are the godparents of Harry and they help Lily and James Potter protect their son from the evil hearted Voldemort who wants to rule the world. Can they defeat the 'Evil One' with an ancient power that no one in the wizarding world has ever heard about?

Spoilers: Yes, spoilers from Harry Potter book 1-7.

A/N: Since Harry never had a godmother, I decided to create one for him. This story has been running through my mind for months now while watching Harry Potter 1-4 movies so I thought it was about time for me to get off my lazy butt and start writing this story. You will learn more about Nadine and her background. This story is an AU(Alternate Universe).

Chapter 3

The Three-Broomsticks was a small inn and crowded with wizards and witches. Laughter could be heard all around the place. A thin, blond bushy haired woman, wearing huge glasses that enlarged her eyes was dressed in bright orange and a spangled shawl wrapped around her shoulders with many chains and beads around her neck, and rings on each of her fingers was sitting in a far corner staring into a crystal ball.

"I wonder what the old kook's gawking at?" Sirius said loudly over the noise.

Nadine turned and frowned at him disapprovingly. "Really, Sirius. That wasn't very polite," she scolded him.

"I wonder what she sees in that crystal ball of hers," he continued ignoring Nadine's rebuke. "Probably my death or maybe James and Lily's death," he muttered. The strange woman that Sirius was referring to was Sybil Trelawney, a Divination Professor at Hogwarts.

Nadine sighed and rolled her eyes. "That is not funny, Sirius Black." he only answered with a raise brow. He grasped her hand and led her to a table in the back of the room.

"I'm gonna get us some drinks. What are you having?" Sirius asked still standing.

"A butterbeer," Nadine replied, taking a seat.

"Butterbeer, coming up," Sirius said with a nod and walked away toward the bar. Sirius' absence gave Nadine a chance to study the crowd of people better.

There was a dark-haired wizard sitting three tables over from Nadine, alone and nursing a mug of mulled mead. His face was haggard as he looked up from his mug with sadness. As if he could sense someone watching him, he locked eyes with Nadine and his black pools seemed to bear into her brown pupils for eternity.

Nadine gulped, trying to steal a shudder that threatened to creep over her. _So sad and lost as if shadowed by darkness in a terrible black, bottomless pit, _her mind whispered. She quickly turned her head to block out the dark vision. A second later, she turned her head back to the dark, brooding man to find him glaring at her darkly. Nadine thought that perhaps it would be a good idea to find Sirius and leave the pub before something awful happened. She just could not shake the feeling that something was wrong or at least off about the man.

She was about to rise from her seat, when Sirius approached the table with two mugs of butterbeer. He passed one to Nadine and then seated himself. He took a sip of his drink and then smacked his lips at the sweet taste. "Sorry it took so long. They're crowded at the bar," he finally said.

"Oh, that's quite alright," Nadine said quickly turning her attention to Sirius and giving him a weak smile.

"Is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"It's nothing," Nadine hesitated, causing Sirius to narrow his eyes, suspiciously.

"Really, Sirius. I'm fine." Nadine glanced quickly at the dark-haired man, who had gone back to sulking with his head down.

Sirius lifted a brow and leaned in closer toward Nadine. "Was that creep bothering you?" he suddenly asked taking Nadine aback. She opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it, and she opened her mouth again.

"N...no. He wasn't bothering me," she said, weakly. "Why would you think that?"

Sirius smiled. "I'm a wizard, Nadine and I can feel when the atmosphere is dark," he said, turning his gaze to the dark wizard and back to Nadine. "See, you are not the only one that has empath abilities."

"I'm sorry," Nadine apologized rubbing her forehead and feeling a bit overwhelmed. "I just want our godson to be safe," she whispered and then motioned for him to sat closer so no one could hear their conversation. Sirius adjusted his seat near her, and they were finally able to talk more privily.

"Remember back at the hospital, when we were discussing the ancient spells?" Sirius nodded and Nadine continued, "there is this one counter spell that would deflate the killing course. It's called,_ Akeidah Chai by El Shechinah_ and it means, _to bind life by God's divine presence._"

Sirius gave her an astonished look, he was speechless just for a brief moment, for he had never heard of an old enlightening spell, such as the one that Nadine mentioned.

"Why have I not heard about this peculiar spell? How come the wizarding world never mentioned this?" Sirius finally asked after finding his voice.

"Because it has been hidden by Elohim so that these enlightening spells will not fall into the wrong hands." Nadine went on to explain about the creation, and Adam and Eve's fall after allowing the evil serpent to beguile Eve to eat from the forbidden tree of the knowledge of good and evil.

Sirius whistled low. "Women are so gullible as to fall for cunning words from men," he said, shaking his head.

Nadine lifted a brow, giving him a cold look. "Exactly what does that suppose to mean?" she hissed keeping her voice low.

"It is what it is, love," Sirius smirked. "I mean, look at dear old mother Eve, who was tricked with words smooth as honey from a serpent, no less. I bet it was Salazar Slytherin, after all, his device was a snake."

Nadine bit her tongue so as not to lash out at Sirius for being such an arrogant jerk. It's bad enough that he struts around Britain, thinking he is a hot stud muffin, and Nadine had to admit that he was. She mentally pinched herself for thinking such exotic thoughts. _It's over between me and him and we can't go back now. I must focus on the task at hand and that is stopping Voldemort from reigning over the wizarding world._

"Sirius, it is important that you be serious because these enlightening enchantments can save your life as well as others," Nadine said.

Something flashed in Sirius grey-eyes and his face had become serious. "I am always serious when it comes to life, especially the ones that I care about," he replied meaningfully.

Nadine gazed into his eyes without blinking. "Good, because we can't have a careless and reckless bloke putting others in danger."

Sirius winched as if someone had slapped him in the face. "What does that suppose to mean?" he said, jaw clenched.

"You tell me, Mr. Black, seeing how you think women being so easily beguiled by serpents, a joke. You seem to forget what I told you about Adam. Eve wasn't the only one that bit off the fruit. Her dear, beloved husband also had a taste when he was the very first one to be instructed by Elohim to never touch the forbidden fruit." she paused, tilting her head as she studied Sirius. "My, my, my. Isn't it fascinating to learn that the man, who is suppose to be the leader does the opposite of what he is told or instructed to do by the creator, only to give in to his wife's desires?" she said calmly with a tight smile.

Sirius winched again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend. I was just trying to make the conversation a little lighter." he shrugged.

"That's the problem, Sirius. You are always trying to change things to the way you want them to be. We cannot take this matter lightly. Voldemort doesn't." Nadine eyes held a worried look, and Sirius nodded in understanding. He grasped her hand and squeezed it lightly. Nadine felt a warm feeling in her stomach, and she swallowed.

"I think that perhaps we should go," she said nervously.

"Of course," Sirius replied, eyeing her untouched butterbeer. She looked at him apologetically, and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"We need to meet tomorrow to talk more about the counter spells and who would be allowed to use them," Nadine said rising from her seat along with Sirius, they walked out of the pub and apparated back to St. Mungos.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction. Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowlings. Nadine Sykes is owned by me. Any other names, characters, places, and incidents are products of my imagination or are used fictiously.

Summary: A Prophecy has been foretold about the vanquishing of Voldemort. Sirius Black and Nadine Sykes are the godparents of Harry and they help Lily and James Potter protect their son from the evil hearted Voldemort who wants to rule the world. Can they defeat the 'Evil One' with an ancient power that no one in the wizarding world has ever heard about?

Spoilers: Yes, spoilers from Harry Potter book 1-7.

A/N: Since Harry never had a godmother, I decided to create one for him. This story has been running through my mind for months now while watching Harry Potter 1-4 movies so I thought it was about time for me to get off my lazy butt and start writing this story. You will learn more about Nadine and her background. This story is an AU(Alternate Universe).

Chapter 4

"Hey, where did the two of you venture off to?" James asked, after Nadine and Sirius had returned from The Three-Broomsticks. Nadine glanced at Sirius nervously. Sirius just looked at his friend, impassively and shrugged.

"We went out," Sirius answered, flatly. James smiled approvingly, misinterpreting the statement as a date, and Sirius arched a brow in return.

Nadine looked around uncomfortably at the occupants in the room. Lily smiled wearily, Remus had a lopsided grin on his face, and Peter studied her intently with an unreadable expression. "It's not what you think," she finally said. Peter raised an elegant brow and pushed himself off the wall that he was leaning against.

"You don't have to explain anything," Peter said. "Besides, it's not anyone's business what the two of you do alone." his lips curved into a charming smile.

Nadine's eyes widen in realization of what Peter was implying. He, along with the others thought that she and Sirius had snuck off to a hidden place to reconcile their relationship along with a little snogging. "Look..."

"You know. I don't see that it is anyone's business concerning our whereabouts or what Nadine and I did," Sirius said curtly, interrupting Nadine.

"Sirius, please," Nadine said quietly.

"We are adults and we answer to no one," Sirius went on as if he did not hear Nadine.

"Furthermore..." he added, as if he was lecturing a class. Nadine felt irritated as she steeled herself to remain calm.

"Sirius that is enough," Nadine said firmly, which caused him to give her a heated look. "I apologize that our absence gave you cause to be concerned," she addressed her friends. "I realize that it was very foolish of us to wonder off without a word, given the state of things." Nadine bit her bottom lip. Of course, they were concerned with Voldemort and his death eaters on a rampage, trying to take over the wizarding world.

There had already been reports of Order members' disappearance, which would leave anyone worried, that's why Nadine wanted to do all that she could to stop Voldemort.

"It is alright, Nadine," James replied. "We're just glad you made it back safely."

"It was still no excuse to leave. Look. I better go. It's getting late and Lily needs her rest," Nadine said hurriedly.

"Yes, she does," Remus agreed, standing up. He embraced James and kissed Lily on the cheek. Peter said his good-byes and left, and Nadine watched him leave. She went to the door to make sure he was gone, reclosing the door, she turned to the remaining visitors.

"We need to meet tomorrow after work if you all are able to do so," Nadine announced.

"Sure, Nadine," James said with a slight frown. "Do I need to tell the others?"

"No, for right now just you, Lily, Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore. We will add others as we progress along. This meeting will contain very important information about the enlightening spells," Nadine said in a low voice.

Remus nodded his head in understanding. "Where is the meeting held?" he asked.

"Since Lily will not be released until the healer clears her, we will meet here," Nadine replied. "Any other questions?" everyone mumbled, 'no.'

"I better get out of her and let Lily get her rest." Nadine smiled and hugged her friend, wishing her a goodnight, and then kissed a sleeping Harry on the forehead.

Once she was out in the hallway, Sirius stopped her. "Yes Sirius?" Nadine said brusquely. Sirius furrowed his brow at her abrupt mannerism.

"Wow, aren't we blunt in our speech," he said sarcastically.

Nadine sighed wearily. "Don't start. I am really not in the mood. What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk to you about earlier in the room. I don't appreciate how I was so rudely cut off," Sirius said. Nadine looked at him with a bored expression. It was a long day for her at work, dealing with several distress witches' cases. She rubbed the side of her temples to ease the pain that had began to form.

"Don't ever do that again when I am admonishing my friends for their careless assumptions," Sirius said harshly, causing Nadine to winch.

She closed her eyes against the thumping pain. "I'm sorry if you felt that I disrespected you," she said in a raw voice. "But I refuse to treat people as if I am superior to them."

"Superior!" Sirius exclaimed, shocked.

"Yes," Nadine hissed, glaring at him. "You should have heard yourself. All high and mighty as if you were the king. There was no cause for you to say what you said. There are certain ways to get your message across without being rude."

"Nadine, you have a lot to learn about people," Sirius shook his head. "You cannot allow people to assume things about you that are not true. And I refuse to allow them to paint a tainted picture about us."

It was as if Nadine had been slapped in the face by the latter words that he had spoken. "Tainted?" she said in shock as she felt hot tears behind her eyelids. "Is that what you thought about us?" Nadine asked shakily. "You thought that our relationship was spoiled?"

"Nadine, that's not..."

"Don't. You've said enough damage for tonight," she interrupted, Giving him a sad look. "I thought you would have changed by now, putting the past behind you. Sirius, you are not in school any more to dally around with a bunch of girls. People can assume what they want to, it is their given right to do so, there is no law against someone assuming that we went out on a date." Nadine felt heat permeate her body as her lips quivered in anger. Too hurt to say anything else, she left.

He sat in a big, red velvet chair with the high back and wings in the dimly lit study with a glass of red wine in his hand, listening to the soft music playing over the Wizarding Wireless Network. His eyes were closed in meditation with a small smile upon his cupid bow lips. A moan escaped his mouth as his right hand moved up and down his throbbing erection. So caught up in his reflections was he that he did not hear the figure come inside the room until the voice spoke.

"It is good to see that your meditation has caused you to react in a loving manner," a voice drawled, drily.

Peter opened his eyes slowly and eyed the tall figure through narrow lids. He was cloaked in the finest black robes ornate with silver. In his right hand, he held a black cane with a silver snake head on it that contained his wand inside of it.

The cold gray eyes bored into Peter's with a slight smirk spread across his handsome pointed face. "Lucius," Peter greeted him. "How noble of you to come unannounced into my home," Peter added sarcastically.

"That wouldn't be a problem if you had some house-elves," Lucius replied, looking around with disgust.

Peter waved him off with a gesture of his hand. "I care not to have such creatures in my home." A pause. "Wine?" Peter offered. Lucius nodded his head, and Peter conjured another glass of wine with his wand; Lucius took it.

"House-elves are a necessity to have. I don't know what I would do without them," Lucius replied silkily.

Peter turned his nose up in disgust. He held no prejudice against the little creatures. He just pitied them. They were cursed to serve the aristocratic wizarding families until their death. Peter had to admit that the tiny magical beings were loyal to their masters or mistresses, and whenever they made mistakes, they always punished themselves, such as the case with Dobby, Lucius' house-elf.

One day, Peter had the fortune of being a guest in the Malfoys mansion. Lucius had summoned Dobby to serve them wine. The poor creature was so enthralled with Peter that he spilt a drop of red wine on the magnificent carpet. Realizing its mistake, the Elf squealed miserably and announced that it was going to iron its hands, in which Lucius happily approved.

"No offense, my friend, but I prefer to have human servants not creatures that willingly punish themselves by severing a limb," Peter said drily. _At least with humans if they make mistakes or mess up, they can easily be fired and replaced, _Peter thought.

Lucius lifted a brow. "Then why don't you have any human servants?" he teased with a smirk.

"Because then I'll have to pay them wages," Peter retorted.

"Come on, Peter. You can afford to hire some help if you wanted to. Pinching galleons are we?" Lucius taunted, and then sipped his wine.

Peter narrowed his eyes with a tight smile on his face. He knew that his friend did not come just to talk about house-elves and servants. "So, to what pleasure do I owe this visit?"

"Ah, yes," Lucius chuckled, shaking his long, pale blond hair that cascaded down his back. "How is Lily?" he suddenly asked.

"She's fine," Peter replied.

"And the child?" Lucius had heard earlier at the Ministry that Lily was in labor.

"He is a healthy lad." Peter sipped his wine.

"Good," Lucius drawled, remembering his own two-month-old son, Draco, he smiled. "Now, you know what must be done."

"Of course," Peter murmured and nodded briefly.

"Well, I must take my leave. See you at work." Lucius stood up and gave his final nod and then apparated home.


End file.
